


Merry Christmas

by Jeston17



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Coming Out, Cuddling, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay, Haz loves Tom, Hugging, In Love, Kissing, Love, M/M, Tom loves Haz, gay relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeston17/pseuds/Jeston17
Summary: Haz’s family is out of town so Tom and Haz are spending Christmas at the Holland’s, and they just might have a confession to make.





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> More Tom and Haz! This story is set in December 2016, a few months after my last story (“Follow Your Heart” in case you didn’t know)where they got together during Homecoming filming in July. I’m not making a series because I don’t trust myself with that commitment if I’m being honest. This one is gonna be super fluffy as always so I hope you all like it!

Harrison slowly opened his eyes. He turned over in bed expecting to see the adorable face of the man he loved. Sadly Tom wasn’t there. 

Harrison turned over to the other side to grab his phone off of his nightstand. The sheets rubbed against his bare skin. He was nude due to him and Tom being...intimate the night before.

He turned his phone on. Only a few minutes past eight, oddly early for Tom to be up. 

Harrison got out of bed and put on a pair of boxers and put on one of his hoodies. At least he thought it was one of his hoodies. They were both long past being able to tell the difference. Harrison wasn’t even totally sure if he had his own boxers on at the moment. 

He made his way through the living room of their flat. It looked like a picture cut straight from a Christmas catalog. They had a big tree all nicely decorated. They had lights outside and decorative candles and tinsel hung all around. It was beautiful.

More beautiful though, was Harrison’s view of Tom as he walked into the kitchen. Tom was busy at work, making what appeared to be pancakes.

“Tommy? What’s all this?” Harrison asked with a light laugh. 

Tom looked up and smiled. “Just a little Christmas Eve breakfast. Thought I’d make something nice for my boyfriend.”

Harrison walked over to Tom and kissed him on the forehead. The kiss made Tom feel all warm inside. It was crazy what Harrison could do to Tom. He gave Tom feelings that he couldn’t describe. The last few months had been full of those feelings and Tom wasn’t tired of it one bit. 

“Thanks, babe.” Harrison moved to sit at the counter. “So what time is dinner at your parents’ place?”

“Five thirty. I’m thinking about making tonight the night,” Tom said.

By that he meant telling his family about him and Harrison. They’d spent a lot of time talking about it and trying to find the best time. They had been putting it off for quite a while, but they thought they were ready.

“If that doesn’t make you uncomfortable, of course,” Tom said in a rushed voice. He didn’t want Harrison to feel like he had to if he still wasn’t ready.

Harrison smiled. “I think it’s the right time. I really care about you Tom, and I think we’ll both feel much better about this if we get it off our chests.”

“Me too,” Tom flipped the last pancake onto his plate. Being the dork that he was, Tom had shaped them to look like Christmas trees. “Breakfast is ready, eat up Haz.” Tom placed a plate full of pancakes on the counter in front of Harrison. They were stacked and had the exact amount of syrup on them that Harrison liked. It made Harrison feel all warm inside knowing that Tom remembered little things about him. Harrison remembered the little things about Tom too.

They sat together and ate in a comfortable silence. 

“Tom not that I’m trying to complain but don’t we normally drink tea with breakfast?” 

Tom smacked his palm against his forehead. “Shit I knew I forgot something, I’m such a div!”

Harrison stood up and put a hand on Tom’s shoulder. “Don’t worry babe, I’ll make it.”

After they finished eating and Harrison made tea, they went into the living room and put on Christmas movies. 

They spent the afternoon cuddled up on the couch. They kissed and laughed and just enjoyed being together, like always.

At four o’clock, they decided to get ready for Christmas Eve dinner at Tom’s parents’ house.

They were both really nervous to tell Tom’s parents. Tom figured they’d be understanding, and probably support them, but he didn’t know. He’d also have to explain it to Sam, Harry, and Paddy. He was just worried for the worst.

So was Harrison. Harrison knew that the Holland’s thought of him as their son or another brother, but he didn’t know how they’d deal with him being their son’s boyfriend.

“Babe? You joining me in the shower?” 

Tom shook Harrison out of his thoughts. He decided to join Tom and relax in the warm water. He savored every kiss he and Tom shared.

They got out, dried off, and picked out some nice clothes to wear. Tom put on a black T-shirt and dark navy blue jeans, black vans, and a nice, warm gray jacket.

Harrison wore a warm, fluffy gray sweater and skintight khaki pants. They showed off his long lanky legs. He also wore a nice pair of black vans. 

Harrison spent some time working on his hair in the bathroom as he got dressed.

Tom felt a bit of a hardening in his downstairs area. “Haz, those pants are really doing something to me,” Tom said.

Being skintight, hey defined Harrison’s bum quite a bit. 

Harrison quirked an eyebrow. “Like what you see, huh?” 

“Definitely.” Tom leaned in to Harrison’s kiss, his hands drifting lower to Harrison’s bum. 

They made out for a minute when Harrison broke away. “Don’t wanna get too hot yet, we have a dinner to get to.”

Tom mentally complained. Of course he wanted to spend Christmas Eve with his family, but Harrison always knew just how to turn him on.

They finished getting ready and went outside to the car. Harrison drove with his left hand and used his right hand to hold Tom’s hand.

They pulled into the driveway about ten minutes later. 

Harrison stopped the car. Tom looked at him. “Are you sure you want to do this Haz? I don’t wanna make this move if you’re not ready.”

Harrison grabbed Tom’s hand tightly in his own and kissed it. “I’m sure,” he said giving a reassuring head nod.

Tom leaned over and gave Harrison a quick kiss on the mouth. “Starting now, we’re just best mates.”

Harrison nodded. They got out of the car and walked up to the door. Tom’s heart was beating fast with anticipation as he knocked on the door.

The knob turned and his mother was standing in front of him. 

“Tom, baby it’s good to see you again!” She said hugging him.

Tom walked in and Harrison followed.

Nikki hugged Harrison next. “Aw Harrison I’ve missed you too. You keeping Tom in line?” She asked. 

“Doing my best,” Harrison said winking at Tom. Tom rolled his eyes in response.

Paddy walked in and gave his older brother a big hug, then he hugged Harrison. 

“Harry! Sam! Tom and Harrison are here!” Paddy shouted. 

Harry and Sam came from the kitchen and ran to give Tom and Harrison hugs. 

They went into the kitchen and greeted Dom who was also very happy to see everybody. 

They all happily sat down for dinner and ate. It was an amazing meal. They chatted and Tom enjoyed being with his brothers. More so, he enjoyed how much Harrison and his brothers still got along. That would be important if things were to get extremely serious with Harrison.

Somehow, deep down, Tom knew that Harrison was going to be a part of his life forever. 

Tom finally decided to make the confession. He gave Harrison the signal hand squeeze under the table. Harrison’s heart skipped a beat. This was it.

Tom tapped on his wine glass for dramatic effect to get everybody’s attention. All eyes fell upon him.

“So there’s something that both Harrison and I have been wanting to tell you all for a long time. Ever since filming for Spider-Man, our friendship has grown much stronger. I guess what I’m trying to say is,” Tom took a deep breath. This was it. Harrison was wishing that Tom would just spit it out. “Harrison and I are a couple. I-I love him, and he means the world to me.”

Nobody said anything for a moment. Harrison thought he was going to have a stroke. 

Everybody broke out into huge grins and laughed a bit. Tom and Harrison exchanged a few confused glances. 

“What’s so funny?” Tom asked.

Nikki elaborated. “It’s just that, we’ve seen how close you two have always been and when you both moved in together, we knew it was just a matter of time.”

“You knew?” Tom asked.

“No. Not for sure. But we pretty much figured. And that’s okay, we’re all happy for you,” Sam said.

“So nobody is against this?” Harrison asked. 

“Of course not!” 

“Yeah! Welcome to the family again, Harrison.” Harry said.

Harrison smiled a big smile of relief and Tom did the same

The rest of the night was amazing. Tom and Harrison didn’t feel awkward being a couple around Tom’s family. They were both so grateful for the support from them. 

While Tom was playing a video game with Harry, Sam, and Paddy, Dom and Nikki called Harrison out of the room to speak with him.

Dom spoke first. “Harrison. I just wanted to tell you that we are very happy to hear that you and Tom are a couple. If there is any man my son could’ve ended up with, I’m glad it was you. We love you as one of our own, and we will always support you and Tom. No matter what.”

Harrison felt his eyes getting a little watery. “Th-Thank you.”

“You really love Tom don’t you?” Nikki asked. 

Harrison nodded his head. “I do.”

***

Harrison and Tom left a little bit later, happier than they’d ever felt. Coming out to Tom’s family had been a physical relief.

They got home, put on pajamas, and got into bed. 

Tom cuddled close to Harrison as always. His head finding the comfortable position on Harrison’s chest. 

Harrison kissed Tom on the head. “When you said you loved me earlier... did you mean it, Tommy?”

Tom smiled. “Every word. I do love you Harrison.”

“I love you too.”

Tom began to drift off. “Merry Christmas Haz,” was the last thing Tom said before falling asleep, happier than he’d ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the fluff! Thanks for reading! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you all!:)


End file.
